krabbylamafandomcom-20200213-history
Forward To The Past
''Forward To The Past ''is a comedy-based mini-series split into parts in which is directed, produced, and written by Layne Collins. It's a complete spoof on the classic Universal Pictures science-fiction trilogy ''Back To The Future ''and follows through with a similar premise, but with an exclusive twist. Layne came up with the idea after checking out a decent percentage of the original film and oddly enough grew inspired to formulate an alternate plot as a simple "what if". He started thinking what would happen if Marty accidentally fell head over heals in love with his mother during the time period of 1955 and practically screwed up the entire timeline of events. Characters such as Lorraine Baines and Doc Brown would have slight personality changes in order to fit their respected voice actors' nature. So far, two parts have been released and a third one is currently in production. Premise Part 1 - Released August 17, 2019 ~ Sometime after what happened during the first film in 1985, Doc sends Marty back to 1955 for an experiment to see how his dog Einstein's brand of food tasted back then. But little does he know, Marty fails at doing what was required from him and was distracted by how each surrounding was so different than present day. This irritates Doc upon hearing Marty tell him what he'd encountered instead of simply buying the dog food for Einstein. Marty snaps back at him and convinces him that he had to fix all the mistakes that were plainly caused by him. Thus he returns to 1955 and tells himself not to embarrass himself. He comes across Biff Tannen and finds him picking on his soon-to-be father George, asking where the "condiments" were. George tries explaining that they wouldn't come in until Monday in which Biff tells him to deliver them to him by the following day or else there would be "serious consequences." Marty realizes what Biff was talking about and asks George where Lorraine lives and that they should both try to warn her about what's yet to come. George declines at first, saying he has to help his mother with groceries and this gives Marty a sudden idea. He drags George to the grocery store, hoping to find Lorraine. Part 2 '- Released August 18, 2019' They arrive at the grocery store in search for Lorraine and the two McFlys split up into different sections of the building. Marty heads to the fruits isle while George gets caught up nearby the birthday card isle. At the fruits isle, Marty runs into a younger Doc and knocks him out unwillingly for being in his way (Marty's first screw-up). All of a sudden, he notices Lorraine checking out and immediately chases after her while George is still stuck in the birthday card isle, reading a card involving alcohol. Throughout the chase scene, Marty snatches a kid's cardboard wheelie and made it into a skateboard as a way to catch up with Lorraine. His plan ultimately backfires after riding on the back of a truck and crashing along with it. He then wakes up with a powerful slap from Lorraine and it takes Marty a second or two to acknowledge where he is. Him and Lorraine try conversing a normal conversation about how Biff wants to do nasty things to her. She reassures Marty that Biff isn't a single problem to her and that she'd wanna waste her "energy" on him instead. Marty then lands himself into a deeper hole, but somehow has enough plutonium to come back to present day and inform Doc yet again about what he's witnessed. Doc mutters to himself "Still no Purina from 55'? That bastard..." Part 3 - Released October 27, 2019 ''' Doc threatens to shove Einstein's next turd up his "behind" upon finding out Marty's' mistake that could potentially kill either one of them since he killed Doc's younger counterpart while in 1955 and how he agreed to an affair with Lorraine (who would've been his biological mother if he hadn't caught feelings in return). As Doc continues to mess with Marty and jokingly shame him for his actions, Marty starts feeling intense guilt for himself and is eager to change everything back to how nature meant for it to be. The only obstacle stopping Marty is the lack of plutonium energy from the DeLorean in which is required for there to be any further travelling. According to Doc, it would take a precise amount of plutonium/energy for the DeLorean's flux compactor to properly function again and he goes off to obtain more plutonium resources. He informs Marty to meet up with him at Twin Pines mall in less than 47 minutes and 26 seconds. Despite not fully telling Marty the truth about where he's getting the plutonium from, we eventually find out that he steals the plutonium from a group of Libyan nationalists. The conclusion results in Doc slowly realizing that they might've caught him. '''Part 4 - Released November 8, 2019 The Libyan Nationalist leader harasses Doc about the plutonium he stole from them, but just at the nick of time, Marty rushes in to warn Doc and informs him to run. As the two of them are being chased, Marty is still baffled that Doc managed to commit such a crime and steal the plutonium. Doc reassures him and becomes determined to fix Marty's past mistakes. He whips out a pistol and shoots down the Libyans without a problem. Afterwards, he repairs the DeLorean and is about to send Marty off back in 1955. As Doc is close to telling Marty something important, one of the Libyans shoot him back and he tragically falls to his sudden death. Marty gets furious with them and starts hopping into the DeLorean as Doc commanded him to. He makes it up to 88 miles per hour, which will essentially send him straight to November 5, 1955. Characters Marty McFly (voiced by Layne Collins) - The main protagonist of the series, Marty is a courageous yet unsophisticated explorer who is constantly interfering with the world around him and hopes for subtle conclusions at the end of the day. He's a close companion of Doctor Emmett Brown and usually assists him on various experiments, specifically the dog food comparison from the first part. Doctor Emmett Brown ( voiced by Dylan Ward 1/2 and Layne Collins 3/4 ) - A deranged scientist who's responsible for inventing the time-traveling DeLorean and posses a full line of gimmicky products at his lab. Despite being intelligent and logical for the most part, Doc is somewhat naive at times about the unknown possible uses of his time machine, initially actively explores the course of the world's future and tries to alter the past or future of the principal characters to improve their lives. Lorraine Baines (voiced by Jacqueline Crow) - Mother of Marty and supposed lover of his in the past once Marty makes himself appear too available to her. Part 3 will link to them being a married couple once Marty returns to 1985 and all prior events of them getting sexual will hopefully be resolved in upcoming parts of the trilogy. George McFly (voiced by Tanner Link) - A gullible push-over who ends up being the father of Marty and follows along with him to catch up with Lorraine and warn her about Biff's plan in which directly involves the two of them being together. Biff Tannen (voiced by Layne Collins) - The main antagonist of the series, Biff is a towering, violent and aggressive bully who obtains what he wants by intimidating others into doing his work for him, or by cheating. His one desire is to make Lorraine his girlfriend and has a tendency to call others butt-head. Libyan Nationalist leader (voiced by Skyler Ringisen) - Leader of the Libyan nationalist group and has a strong loathing for Doc after he stole their exclusive pack of plutonium. Mr. Baines (voiced by Connor Chase) - Father of Lorraine who isn't so fond of other children, especially if they're in his yard. Mrs. Baines (voiced by Stacia Collins) Fun facts * At first, Layne never intended to turn this concept into a whole comedy series. In fact, part 2 was meant to be the ultimate distorted ending where Marty has to overcome his big mistake and quite possibly live with that inner regret for life. But there was a sweeping amount of demand for a third part that persuaded Layne to continue the series. * Dylan got into the spirit of his character Doc by re-watching several video clips of him to help him find the exact voice. Layne told him to "throw in whatever he wanted with the character" and from hearing that, he settled with a British-like accent. * No confirmed cease to this new reoccurring mini-series has been announced by Layne, but he hopes to further the plot longer and longer until it turns "stale". "This shouldn't be much of a problem as of right now though. It's too recent to back down on. I probably have a dozen more ideas roaming around somewhere and I just gotta tame them." * Josie Harris (Layne's ex) was originally cast as the role for Lorraine, but she had to reject the script because it contained certain mannerisms to be expressed and it was uncomfortable on her behalf (for obvious reasons), unless if Layne were to change the character. Frankly Layne did not let this disappoint him too much because his other female friend Jacqueline Crow adored watching the first part and wanted to be on board with it, so he loaned her the role instead and the character was kept the same. * Tanner recorded all of his dialogue for George at 2:30 in the morning on the same day part 1 was uploaded. * Majority of what is seen during the episodes was actually improvised by Layne and a few other cast members such as Jackie. "I'm letting everyone, including myself enjoy ourselves with this little project. Nothing wrong with that, right?" * Despite part 3 being on hold for an extensive period of time, it was practically written out and Layne recorded dialogue for Marty directly after part 2 was released. School and other personal reasons got in the way of Layne's schedule, thus Layne couldn't get much else completed for the mini-series. He had to fill in as Doc for Dylan because his outside life has gotten a lot more busy and was unavailable to provide Doc's voice. Layne however confirmed that he's trying to have him make his big return in the upcoming fourth part and many more to come. *In a recent vlog, Layne has went on to say that if Dylan doesn't return to reprise Doc by his next appearance, then he will consider letting him go and continue voicing the crazy scientist himself. *Layne had never even watched any of the Back to the Future movies while putting together parts 1 and 2, so his knowledge on the trilogy wasn't too expansive. This would ultimately change by part 3 because he had already watched all three movies from that point.